


I See You

by LightOfTheLucii



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble, inspired by Judge End/Basara 3.  Yukimura ponders about Mitsunari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

Mitsunari has a reputation, and not a pleasant one.

 

The Dark King, The Great Malevolence, a general who brings misfortune and death.  A black angel of rage and despair and all consuming grief following the loss of the Toyotomi.  He tolerates no pleas for moderation, or cares for anything other than his vengeance and rage towards Ieyasu.  For all of Ieyasu's fine spewing lies about bonds bringing the daimyo and their armies together, he was sure to destroy the one bond that Mitsunari treasured above all others.  If not brooding in his room he is hiding in Hideyoshi's shrine, muttering to him dark promises of how much he will make Ieyasu suffer.

 

And so he is there when Yukimura finds him. 

It is late, and Mitsunari as leader of the western forces cannot afford to lose sleep.  Yukimura feels empathy for the other man, knowing what it is like to lose your lord and purpose.  He had Sasuke and an awakening at the hands of Kenshin Uesugi to prompt him to pick himself up, and while he knows Mitsunari trusts Yoshitsugu to oversee all, he wants to help the lost Dark King himself.  He knows better than anyone what Mitsunari is going through.  He doesn't say anything, but sits down next to Mitsunari as if hoping his very presence can offer the general some peace.  Not likely.  He knows Mitsunari doesn't sleep well at night, nor does he eat.  Yukimura has come across Mitsunari sleeping in the hallways, on occasion.  It is clear that even when he can sleep, his dreams are haunted by death and betrayal and heartbreak.  His desire for revenge is consuming him from the inside out.   

He remains quiet while Mitsunari utters dark promises to Hideyoshi's shrine, watching him carefully.  It is a different relationship from that he shares with Masamune.  Masamune makes his heart pound and his mind race, losing himself every time in the soul trembling battles they share.  Masamune inspires him to become a better warrior, one worthy of being considered the One Eyed Dragon's rival.

Mitsunari makes him feel sorrow and pity, and a desire to help him, to support him.  Perhaps even heal him, if he is lucky.

 These feelings confuse the young Tiger of Kai, but he doesn't intend to fight them.  It doesn't even matter if Mitsunari returns those feelings or not.  He will be there regardless.  He will be there for Mitsunari no matter what, even if it leads to his death.  He is a Sanada after all, the _Rokumonsen_ proudly blazened on his back is testament to his will, the pendant on his neck proof too of his desire to stand by a cause he deems worthy of dying a good death for, his payment for the underworld ready.  He remembers the fight against Masamune, and he shivers, recalling the rage and desperation in one clouded eye, lost in a haze where all Masamune could think about was  revenge for Odawara.  But Masamune has Kojuuro, and Yukimura knows the faithful Right Eye will help his master return to the right path.  But who is there for Mitsunari?

Tentatively he leans forward, a hand hesitantly reaching out to pat Mitsunari's shoulder.  Mitsunari tenses, but makes no move to detach his hand from his arm, so he assumes the Dark King will tolerate it.

And he supposes that will be enough.

At least until the battle where the land is split in two, a meeting between spear and blades and armoured fists, and what fate might await them there, he cannot tell.  But he will meet it with the burning fire and resolve worthy of being the Tiger of Kai.

 

 


End file.
